


Losing Control

by impalaloompa



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I haven't written in a long time, My first tua fic, major character death but not really, so this isn't as good as I would like it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: What if in The Day That Was, Luther squeezed Klaus' neck a little too hard and bad things happened.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of an idea I saw from thesevenumbrellas tumblr and I was struck with the inspiration and motivation to write this so I present a very quickly written, first in about two years, fic. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

The 'chink' that the lip of the decanter made against the glass as he poured the scotch seemed to echo off the walls and Luther bit his lip as his body tensed. 

Any second now his father could walk into the room and catch-no. His father was dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. And Luther was still no closer as to figuring out why.

He drained the glass, blanched as the dark amber liquid burned down his throat, then poured himself another. His fifth? His sixth? He couldn't remember.

But if he were alive, that bastard, if he were alive, Luther would probably put him in the ground himself. But not before making the man he had called father tell him why he had been sent to the moon, 4 years of isolation, for nothing. Why Hargreaves hadn't looked at any of the research or samples Luther had sent back. Why he had betrayed Luther's trust and loyalty after everything Luther had done for him.

Heat was building under his collar and he gripped the bar hard enough to splinter the wood. His vision was pulsing, his head felt thick. He gulped back another glass and filled it again.

"Luther?" a voice cut through his stupor.

Luther had trouble placing the owner of the voice until Klaus appeared in the doorway, a coil of thick blue rope over his shoulder.

"Luther you need to tie me up so I can..." Klaus faltered, "Are you drinking?"

Luther made a sloppy attempt at trying to conceal the decanter and wobbled slightly on his stool.

Klaus let the rope slip to the floor as his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Holy shi-hahaha! Holy shit! You're drunk!"

Luther tried to turn away from his brother. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Klaus right now. He could feel the anger bubbling in his veins and he tried to concentrate on the glass he was holding.

"And you busted into Dad's liquor cabinet," Klaus approached him, his movements slow and deliberate, betraying his concern, even though there was humour in his voice, "He's gonna be so pissed!"

Luther lurched to his feet sending the bar stool skidding back. He didn't miss Klaus' flinch and he rounded on his brother, trying to blink his vision into focus as his head swam.

"Get him. Dad," Luther grumbled.

Klaus' face fell and his eyes flashed with panic. A sight that was very familiar to Luther whenever someone asked Klaus to summon the dead.

"Do it. Now."

He was going to confront Hargreaves and make him explain why he had abandoned him on the moon.

"I told you already alright? I-I can't-" Klaus was cut off as Luther's fingers closed round his wind pipe.

"Bull shit," Luther growled. He forced Klaus back until he banged into the pillar then hauled him up so his feet barely touched the ground, pinning him to the marble by his neck.

Klaus choked and squirmed.

"Please," he rasped, "Luther."

Luther shook with rage. His grip around Klaus' throat tightened. He saw red.

He could feel a power course through him that he had never felt before. Something primal.

His brother was at his mercy. Klaus who was as much use as a chocolate teapot. Klaus who made excuses and poisoned himself and repressed his powers and spoke to himself and got in the way and contributed nothing useful. Well this time he would be useful. Luther was going to make him. He was going to do what he was told for once in his god damn life-

Luther froze. Klaus wasn't breathing.

He snatched his hand back as if he had just touched hot coals and Klaus flumped to the ground, limp and lifeless.

"K-Klaus?" Luther stumbled in his haste to reach for his brother. He knelt by him and gave him a shake.

"Klaus? This isn't funny Klaus," he shook harder, "KLAUS!"

Klaus' head lolled back and forth. Luther's hands were shaking.

"No. No. Please. I didn't mean to. Klaus. I'm sorry," there was a tightness in his chest. He felt sick. He was stiff with panic and guilt and fear. What had he just done? Had he really just killed his own brother? Maybe he was a monster after all.

Luther's breath sobbed in his chest and he shook Klaus again.

"Klaus please."

"Master Luther?"

Luther's head snapped up. Pogo was standing in the doorway. The mild concern on his face twitched into something that froze the blood in Luther's veins.

"P-Pogo. I-he-I didn't mean to."

Pogo marched over to him, his cane clicking with every step. The chimp knelt down next to Klaus and put his ear on his chest.

"He's gone," Pogo fixed Luther with an unreadable expression.

"No, no there must be something-anything," Luther sobbed.

"How long has he been dead?" Pogo' voice was flat.

"Uh... I-I don't- about a minute?"

"CPR. Now. I will call your siblings," Pogo got up and limped away.

"P-Pogo-" Luther stammered.

"Now!" the chimp shouted back.

Luther placed his hand on Klaus' chest, his other hand on top of the first, locked his elbows and began compressions.   
He let himself go numb as he kept a rhythm, staring blankly at the floor just beyond, not baring to look at anything else.

It seemed like an age before the front door opened and Luther could hear hurried talking. He swallowed hard.

"You," the pure hatred in that single word burned Luther with shame, "Get away from him."

Diego barged Luther aside and took over CPR. There was a desperate frantic air about him and he kept mumbling to himself.  
Luther sat back and buried his face in his hands.

"Luther?" Allison came into the room supporting Five who was practically unconscious. She laid him on the couch, cast at glance at Luther who was wishing the floor would open up and swallow him, then joined Diego at Klaus' side.

"Come on Klaus," Diego pleaded.

Luther finally forced himself to look at Klaus'...body. His body. His dead body. Dead because Luther had killed him. He had lost control and took his anger out on his brother and now he was gone. No more inappropriate quips, no more singing pop songs deliberately out of tune, no more finding random pairs of shoes about the house, no more half eaten sandwiches in the bathroom. No more Klaus.

"Where the fuck is Pogo?" Diego snapped as he desperately tried to revive Klaus.

Allison shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Everyone move aside," Pogo's commanding tone rang out.

The siblings looked up and at Pogo's side was Grace.

"M-Mom? But you-" Diego's voice broke. 

Grace bent over Klaus, pulled aside his shirt and stabbed him in the chest with a shot of adrenaline.

Nothing, then-

"Wait! Stay!"

Klaus bolted upright, his words scratchy in his bruised throat. His breath came in snatches, his whole body shuddered.

Allison laughed in relief. Diego threw his arms around his brother. Luther sat in shock.

"Jesus Christ you scared me for a moment there," Diego leaned back to take Klaus in.

Klaus managed a half smile but his eyes were unfocused and he still looked pale.

Grace lifted Klaus to his feet and supported his weight.

"I'll take him to his room to rest," she looked across at Five who was still slumped on the couch, "Then I'll tend to Five. Then I'll make cookies. I think we could all use a cookie or two."

"Thank you Grace," Pogo nodded at her as she helped Klaus past. He then addressed Diego and Allison, "I couldn't get through to Miss Vanya, but I'll keep trying." 

"We were about to go look for her, we think she's in danger, but Five collapsed. He's badly hurt. And then we got your call," Diego rubbed a hand through his hair.

Pogo nodded then he too left the room.

Allison put a hand on Diego's shoulder but he shrugged her off, then rounded on Luther.

"You fucking bastard. You murdered Klaus, our b-brother. Dad was right to send you to the moon. You're a fucking monster."

"I didn't mean too," Luther tried weekly, "I was drunk and-"

"Oh you were drunk? Well that makes it okay then!" Diego reached for one of his knives and pointed it at Luther, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't skin you now and mount your hide on the wall."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Luther scrambled to his feet, "I lost control, I-I found out that Dad sent me to the moon for nothing and and I was angry and I know that doesn't excuse what I did. I killed-oh god," Luther fell to his knees, weeping.

Diego paused in uncertainty. He had never seen Luther cry before. Luther was their Number One, their leader, always strong and sure and steady. 

Allison put a hand on his raised arm and prised the knife from his grasp. He let her take it.

"Luther, I don't think we can trust you anymore. You can't be our Number One anymore," Allison met Luther's eyes and her expression broke his heart.

Luther didn't miss the flash of triumph in Diego's face. Any other time he would have argued. Any other time he would have challenged Diego to put him back in his place. Any other time.

But this time he just nodded, and stayed kelt on the ground, awaiting their judgement.

 

Five was nursing a mug of coffee, a blanket wrapped round him, perched on the couch as Grace checked his dressing again.  
Allison sat next to him, Diego in the armchair opposite. Luther was hovering by the fireplace, still unsure what was going to happen to him.

The air was thick with unspoken tension and Five couldn't help feeling that they were ignoring the elephant in the room. 

Before he opened his mouth to break the silence, Klaus stumbled into the room.

"Guy, I need to talk to you."

"Klaus dear you should be resting. Go back to-" Klaus dismissed Grace with a shake of his head.

"No, no. Listen to me. When I was...you know, dead, I spoke to Dad."

"What?" Luther stepped closer, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah, yeah, he knew. About the apocalypse. The asshole knew and he-he killed himself to get us to come back together as a team," Klaus sucked in a breath.

"Dad would never-" 

"Shut up Luther," Diego growled, "You don't get a say in any of this. I don't even know why you're still here."

"Diego, it's going to take all of us to stop the apocalypse," Five rose to his feet. Grace pushed him back down again.

"He's right, and Dad knew it too," Klaus wrung his hands.

"But Klaus, Luther killed you," Allison couldn't look Luther in the eye.

There was a pause. Klaus eventually realised they were waiting for him to say something. He dampened his lips, scratching absently at his arm.

"I know. But we need him. We can't do this without him."

"But-?" Diego sprang to his feet in angry protest.

"We can deal with all this once we save the world okay?" Klaus pleaded, "but first we need to find Vanya."


End file.
